


A place to soothe what’s scraped.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, M/M, Riding a Bike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: As easy as riding a bike...





	A place to soothe what’s scraped.

** A place to soothe what’s scraped. **

“Ow! Ow! Ow!”

“Are you kidding me? It’s a scraped knee, not a bullet wound.”

“It’s still hurts! And it’s more than my knee! The side of my leg looks like hamburger!”

“Oh, thanks for the visual.”

“Well?! And here, look at my hands! I’m surprised my wrists aren’t broken!”

“Well, there’s one thing I suppose you _are_ good at.”

“… What’s that?”

“Falling properly.”

“You suck, you know that?”

“Ow! Why’d you kick me?!”

“Oops.”

“Oops my ass. Look, if you don’t want my help, I’ll leave you here to drip on the floor till someone else gets home. Let them try to patch you up with a straight face.”

“No! I have to be cleaned up before they get back!”

“Why?”

“Umm…”

“You haven’t told him you can’t ride a bike, have you?”

“Shut up. Just patch me up and leave, please. And wipe the grin off your face.”

“Look. It’s not a big deal you can’t ride, it’s not like it’s something that comes up often. And to be honest, you have the coordination of a foal most days, so it’s not really a surprise.”

“And we’re back to you suck.”

“Just tell him.”

The back door slammed and Aaron stepped into the kitchen to see Spencer sitting on the counter, a first aid kit opened beside him while Morgan was trying to clean him up. “Tell me what?”

Morgan’s smile morphed into a beaming grin. “Pretty Boy can’t ride a bike.”

“Oh.” Aaron dropped a bag of groceries on the counter. “Okay.”

“Okay? That’s it?”

“Well…yeah?” He shrugged.

“But… What about when we teach Jack? How will I explain that I can’t do it?”

“We’ll tell him you didn’t have a dad to teach you.”

Spencer stared at him until he realized Aaron was serious. “Oh.” He looked over his injuries. “I got hurt.”

Aaron assessed the damage over Morgan’s shoulder. “You look like hamburger.”

“Come on, Man!” Morgan stood and tossed the gauze aside. “I’mma end up vegetarian around you two!”


End file.
